


challenge - short story

by GaliHSegal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaliHSegal/pseuds/GaliHSegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>https://www.facebook.com/178649728885854/photos/a.511337352283755.1073741835.178649728885854/874516732632480/?type=1 story starting like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	challenge - short story

פעם אחת הייתי קצת שיכור ושכבתי על המיטה עם בחור אחר, נישקתי את צווארו ומילמלתי "אני יכול לכסח לך את הצורה" באוזנו.

הוא אמר "אני יודע" וגילגל את עיניו, הוא חשב שלא שמתי לב לתנועת עיניו אבל הוא טעה. הפסקתי לנשק את צווארו והוא הסתכל עליי בעיניים בוחנות, כמו שתמיד עשה. הוא יודע וגם אני שהתגובה שלו לא הייתה הטיפוסית. הוא לא היה הבחור שנותן לעקיצה כזאת לעבור בשקט.

"אני באמת יכול ואפילו לא אשתמש בשריון שלי" מילמלתי שוב באוזנו.

"אתה שיכור" הוא מלמל בזמן שהחזרתי את שפתי לצווארו, למקום שמוציא ממנו תמיד אנחה של עונג, זה לא היה שונה הפעם. "אתה יודע שאני תמיד אנצח אותך" אמר הבחור האחר ולפני שהפסקתי למצמץ הוא השכיב אותי על הגב ואת ידי נעל בידיו מעל ראשי ועל פניו היה חיוך מרושע.

 

 


End file.
